dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Magma
Magma is an Alpha Team Special Agent. He served in the Dino Attack Team for a few months as an engineer. Biography Civilian Life Little is known of Magma's life before he joined Alpha Team. Because he is currently a special agent, Alpha Team have deleted all records relating to his life, including his real name. Only Magma and his fellow Special Agents know where he came from before this. He may not even know, as he has suffered his share of traumas throughout the years on missions. What is known is that he had a brother who also joined Alpha Team. His brother was code-named Glacier. But Glacier's files and records were also classified after Glacier betrayed Alpha Team (and fled to Pirate Island using a Time Cruiser) and doubly classified when Magma became a Special Agent. Alpha Team Magma enlisted in Alpha Team during the Ogel War of 2001-2002, and he finished his training just as the battle underwater was wrapping up. Magma was assigned to a group of Agents deployed to secure the underwater region and neutralize any of Ogel's forces that were left behind. While there, he helped invent many new devices and analyzed Ogel's technology. While posted here, he befriended Agents Shark and Sting, who were posted to similar teams. The three would continue to work together throughout the years. Early in 2004, while other teams were pulled from the Sargasso Seas to go to the desert to work in Mission Deep Freeze, Magma, Shark, and Sting remained, neutralizing any resurgent underwater forces. For instance, a Super Sea Drone and a small group of Sea Drones and Ice Drones were working on building ice orbs underwater. Magma and other agents helped to drive these Drones back and destroy their Ice Orb factory. However, after Ogel's fortress was discovered in Antarctica, Magma's team was ordered to join the rest of Mission Deep Freeze. He was the first to arrive- Shark, Sting, and the others operating underwater followed soon after. Mission Deep Freeze Magma was initially assigned to the Antarctic HQ as an engineer. During his time here, he designed and built several prototype vehicles (based on existing Alpha Team vehicles). He also designed an upgraded version of the standard Alpha Team listening device. Magma decided to test it, by infiltrating Ogel's Mountain Fortress and planting it there. He sneaked into the fortress while a few Alpha Team agents were attacking it and planted the device. While on his way out, he discovered that Shark, was in a prison cell there. Shark had been the first of the rest of Magma's team to travel to Antarctica, except two Snow Crawlers ambushed Shark and captured him. Magma set him free and the two agents escaped Ogel's fortress. When they returned to Antarctic HQ, they discovered Ogel had deployed an army of prototype robots to attack the base. There were two types- the Ogel Assault Robots and the Ogel Vulture Bombs, both capable of flight. The Vulture Bombs would latch onto a vehicle and then blow themselves (and the vehicle) up, while the Assault Robots were more conventional weapons platforms. As the other agents fought off the attackers, Magma created and used a computer virus that caused the Assault Robots to turn on Ogel (and the Vulture Bombs). Most of the Assault Robots were destroyed in the process, but after the battle Magma repaired a handful of them and set them up as defense turrets for the Antarctic HQ. The Aqua Hover Magma then discovered that the ice sheets of Antarctica appeared to be increasing. This reminded him of his last mission underwater- stopping an army of Sea Drones who were building Ice Orbs. Worried that Ogel was trying this plan again, that there were still underwater Ice Orb factories lying around, Magma decided to investigate along with Agent Shark. The two AT agents travelled underwater, where they ran into Sting and the rest of their old team. That team was attempting to get to Antarctica, but were under attack from the forces of Super Sea Drone A-411. This Super Sea Drone was appointed by Ogel to replace the one that Magma had defeated earlier. A-411 was attempting to rebuild Ogel's underwater base and convert it to produce Ice Orbs, to aid Ogel in the freezing of the world. Magma, Shark, Sting, and the other Alpha Team agents infiltrated A-411's base and planted explosives. The agents stole a small, prototype airship from the hangar (that was also capable of underwater flight) to escape. After the base exploded, and Magma and the others returned to the surface, Magma decided to name the small craft the Aqua Hover; to recognize it's origin, and also to confuse potential enemies (because the name doesn't quite make sense). Magma, Shark, and Sting went on to use the Aqua Hover on a variety of missions during Mission Deep Freeze. Battling MSO Once returning the Aqua Hover to Antarctic HQ, Magma found himself caught up in Alpha Team's battle against MSO (Missions and Special Operations), a rogue organization that was originally intended as the LA's successor. However, a year or so before Ogel attacked, Databoard, former MSO agent, discovered the organization had become corrupt, and so the LEGOLAND government cut its funding, and so was now attempting to destroy it's eventual successor. Magma was able to capture a MSO Jet and sneaked onboard the MSO airship Crusher. He found himself there along with Databoard, and when the Crusher reached MSO's main base, he began the first of many future secret missions to take out the base. Magma was able to fight his way out of the hangar and hacked the base's computers. However, to disable internal defenses, Magma was forced to short-circuit them, which caused an explosion and sent MSO guards to the hangar. He was able to escape and reunite with Databoard. Databoard then downloaded information from MSO's computers while Magma scouted the area. The two AT agents were attacked by MSO guards, but fought them off. Magma was able to escape the base after causing further damage (thanks to the arrival of the Aqua Hover), but MSO was able to capture Databoard. While Magma wanted to go back and rescue him, Alpha Team reassigned him to another mission, assuring Magma that "the MSO situation was under control". While that proved completely inaccurate, Magma nevertheless began work on other assignments. He designed another prototype vehicle and launched a successful raid on an outpost being used by Ogel to turn Minifigs into Drones. Ogel and MSO: New Allies While performing a patrol of Antarctica's coastline (in case there was going to be another raid from the sea), testing a prototype airplane, a wing of Snow Crawlers attacked and captured Magma. They dragged him off to Ogel's Mountain Fortress, where he was interrogated for some time. Eventually, however, he was able to escape, due to the chaos caused by an Alpha Team raid on the fortress. As Magma was escaping, he heard the voices of Ogel and MSO's leader, Jake Silon, in conversation. Evidently, MSO and Ogel were allying, which boded poorly for Alpha Team. He wanted to investigate further, but decided to escape first, warn AT, and then return. While he discovered that Databoard had also escaped, and was debating with agents Cactus and Kotua what action to take. Magma decided to try and get more information anyway, and took a Solar Speeder and drove close to Ogel's Mountain Fortress. He was able to hack into Ogel's network without actually using Ogel's computers (due to a wireless upgrade) and so downloaded a lot of information about MSO, Ogel, and their plans into Alpha Team's database. Most of it was encrypted, but Magma was able to discover that there was an MSO base in the Amazon Rain Forest. Magma joined with a small Alpha Team strike force assigned to get rid of this base. The attack was successful, and some advanced technology being developed by MSO was captured. Magma began to work on analyzing it in his laboratory, even as the information he had already retrieved continued to be decrypted. The End of MSO As I said... MSO was our enemy for a while. That's why I have THREE sections on it on this article. More later. TC01 02:53, May 26, 2010 (UTC) The Agents In 2008, Alpha Team's intelligence had discovered a new villain, Dr. Inferno, who was preparing to try and take over the world. Not willing to fight another long war, like they did against Ogel, Alpha Team launched a two-pronged attack. First, a strike team attacked Inferno's main base, and many of Inferno's henchmen from other bases were dispatched to help defend it. Then, Magma was dispatched to capture Inferno if possible- and kill him if absolutely necessary. Magma easily sneaked into the small outpost that Dr. Inferno was currently located at. He found Inferno too-well guarded to capture, and so decided to shoot him at range. Just before he fired, someone knocked him to the ground. He discovered that the newly-formed Agents, who he had never heard of, were mounting an attack on the base. An elite team under the command of one Colonel Covert was sent to arrest Magma for illegal operations (the Agents wanted to arrest all black ops agents). Magma did not recognize Covert's authority, and saw only that she had ruined his one chance to stop Inferno. He attacked her team, incapacitating several of them easily. Covert proved to be a stronger opponent, and the two fought for some time until Agent Zed sent Magma a message ordering him to stand down. This fight was the beginning of a long rivalry between Magma and Covert, and also the beginning of a deep hatred of the Agents. Ogel's Last Stand After returning to Alpha Team's Island HQ, Magma discovered that Ogel had returned. Zed and Dash ordered him to lead Alpha Team's effort to track Ogel down, discover Ogel's true base and plan, and stop Ogel's plan- whatever it might be. Magma decided to start in Antarctica, and travelled to the Alpha Team Antarctic HQ. From here, he ordered Shark and Sting to proceed to Ogel's Underwater Base and aid rookie Agent Knight in rescing rookie Agent Duke. Before he could make any more plans, however, he received an urgent message that General Evil himself had been spotted in Antarctica, hunting Alpha Team agents. Magma rushed to the hangar and flew his Blizzard Blaster off to battle Evil in his Scorpion Orb Launcher. The two quickly did massive amounts of damage to each others' vehicles and fought themselves into a stalemate. When Generail Evil's damaged Scorpion Orb Launcher threw itself onto Magma's Blizzard Blaster (which had been reconfigured into Ice Shark mode), Magma desperately accelerated towards the Antarctic HQ. Magma's plan was to bring General Evil and his damaged Orb Launcher to Antarctic HQ, where the AT Agents there could take care of him (assuming General Evil didn't destroy his vehicle before it could be realized). General Evil figured out what Magma was trying to do and managed to seperate the two vehicles. Magma then was barely able to get the heavily damaged Blizzard Blaster back to HQ. Infiltrating Ogel Island During this battle, another Alpha Team Agent had organized a raid on Ogel's Undersea Base. Magma had been unaware of this attack, and had nothing to do with planning it. Agent Zed, who was worried that Magma was not being a good leader, decided to step in. Zed suggested Magma plan a raid on Ogel Island, and also suggested that Magma use the distraction of the underwater raid to infiltrate Ogel Island and gather intelligence. Magma agreed, and temporarily exchanged his Blizzard Blaster for an Alpha Team Navigator. He had his robot assistant, Cee Dee, download himself into an Alpha Team probe body. Magma piloted the Navigator to Ogel's Undersea Base, where a large battle was going on. He found Ogel's Trouble Sub sneaking away and pulled up behind it. Cee Dee deployed and drilled a hole in the ship- a hole that Magma, in underwater gear, could sneak through. Once Magma was onboard, he killed a Sea Drone guard and outfitted himself in the Drone's armor. He then merely waited for the Trouble Sub to reach the Goo Caverns; from where he would sneak onboard the Trouble Train and into Ogel Island. As it turned out, agents of Dr. Inferno had picked that moment to attack the Goo Caverns. His infiltrators sabotaged a large number of Earthquake Orbs, which caused chaos and destabilized caverns near Ogel's main underground headquarters. Due to this attack, Magma was easily able to sneak onboard the Trouble Train and reached Ogel Island without any problems. Once on Ogel Island, he again disguised himself as a Sea Drone, this time as one numbered A4-G9. He pretended to be a soldier under Super Sea Drone A-132, and was able to retrieve information about Ogel Island's defenses. However, he discovered that two other Alpha Team agents, Duke and Mara, were being held prisoner on Ogel Island. Magma freed them, but this gave away his identity. He allowed them to escape while he fought off an elite squad of Space Drone commandos (whose numbers included S-71). Eventually, he too was able to escape, to Island HQ, where he delivered his report. Siege of Ogel's Mountain Fortress As a result, Magma realized that Alpha Team needed to use far more firepower than they had used in the raid on Ogel Island. He changed his plans- rather than raid Ogel's bases, he would concentrate nearly all of Alpha Team on one base at a time, attempting to destroy each one. Magma selected Ogel's Mountain Fortress as his first target. He chose it for two reasons- one, because it was far away from Ogel's other bases, and two, because if Ogel could get it fully operational it might become Ogel's most powerful base. Magma resolved to stop him before this happened. Magma's initial strategy involved staging a series of hit-and-run attacks at various Ogel fortresses to distract Ogel while they moved forces to the Antarctic HQ. He decided to raid Ogel's Mountain Fortress, as it would allow him to determine how well defended it was. He found that its defenders were reasonably powerful. He also was attacked by one of Ogel's new weapons- an Ice Orb Missile. As a result, Magma was forced to withdraw. The Dino Attack Team Magma was reassigned to the Dino Attack Team, along with a large number of fellow Alpha Team Agents, including Shark and Sting, because Alpha Team had agreed to help fill a portion of the team's ranks. He was assigned initially to simple missions where he fought Mutant Dinos in LEGO City. However, he was also sent on missions to take care of villains who were getting in the way of the Dino Attack Team, since as an Alpha Team Special Agent he was capable of dealing with them. Initially, Magma was ordered to defend a remote Dino Attack Team base against a major Mutant Dino attack. He helped successfully defend it until help arrived in the form of Shark and Sting, who, while not assigned to Dino Attack, decided to help their friend out. They arrived in the Aqua Hover, a prototype airship that had been built by Magma during Mission Deep Freeze. After this battle, Magma hit on the idea of using Ice Orbs against the Mutant Dinos. Along with Shark and Sting, Magma traveled back to Antarctica in the Aqua Hover. The Iron Hammer In Antarctica, Magma travelled to an old Ogel outpost where he found an abandoned wing of wrecked Snow Crawlers, complete with Ice Orbs. Magma refitted them, repainting them and dubbing them Orb Bombers. He sent a message to Alpha Team to send a squad to bring them back to base, where they could be assigned to Dino Attack agents. However, before that team arrived, a large airship named the Iron Hammer arrived. It had been built by Ogel as a vehicle capable of neutralizing Mutant Dinos, and it had detected Alpha Team agents operating near Ogel's Mountain Fortress, and arrived to destroy them. In the following battle, the Aqua Hover was destroyed, but Magma, Shark, and Sting boarded the Iron Hammer. They were able to set onboard security systems to fire on Ogel Drones, which left them in control of the ship. When the Alpha Team agents arrived, Magma ordered them to crew the ship and fly it back to Dino Attack HQ. He intended for it to be used by the Dino Attack Team as a support vessel to Kotua's Voltage, which at this time was loyal to DA (Kotua's loyalties fluctuated several times). Attacking a Laboratory To test the Iron Hammer, Magma had it launch a raid on a Mutant T-Rex nest near LEGO City. Magma landed his Urban Avenger and, with a handful of other agents (plus the firepower of the ship), defeated the T-Rexes. Since the ship was equipped with laboratories, Magma ordered a T-Rex and an egg brought onboard for analysis. He discovered, to his surprise, that the T-Rex had been mutated beyond what was normal in a Mutant T-Rex. The Iron Hammer then discovered what appeared to be an underground laboratory nearby. Suspicious, Magma ordered the ship to proceed there. The ship attacked the laboratory's defenses (some hidden turrets and a wing of Mutant Pterosaurs) and easily wiped them out. Deciding to investigate personally, Magma ordered Agent Fireball (who was skilled in covert ops as well) to accompany him. The two Dino Attack agents assaulted the laboratory, but were both captured. As the captors (scientists working for Dr. Rex) recognized Magma as a senior Alpha Team agent, they tortured him for information. However, they blocked Fireball's memories and had him repair the defenses and weapons. By chance, Fireball walked past the prison, and saw Magma. This broke the mind block and Fireball rescued Magma. The two Dino Attack agents set explosives and then returned to the Iron Hammer and detonated them. Rescuing Sting The Iron Hammer's next mission was a raid on a large Mutant Lizard nest near the Goo Caverns. However, they were unaware that Mutant Dinos of other breeds were present as well. Agent Sting, who was piloting one of the Iron Hammer's Orb Bombers, was shot down by a Mutant Pterosaur wing. As the ship landed teams to attack from the ground, Agent Shark frantically attempted to locate Sting. Shark eventually discovered that Sting's ship had crashed into the Goo Caverns and Sting was now stuck somewhere inside them. Meanwhile, Magma and Agents Icicle and Eye found themselves overwhelmed on the ground. Icicle and Eye rescued Magma from three T-Rexes, but Icicle was killed by a Pterosaur's lightning attacks. Despite this, Magma and Eye were able to defeat the other Mutant Dinos and eradicated the Mutant Lizard nest. After defeating the Lizards, the Iron Hammer (along with all of its support vehicles) attacked the Goo Caverns. Since the Goo Caverns' defenders were spread thinly due to Mutant Lizard infestations, there were only a handful of Rock Drones able to defend it. Its defenses were penetrated and Sting was rescued. The Hunters Soon after, on another Dino-hunting mission, Agent Eye was captured by a sinister organization called the Minifig Hunters. Magma began investigating this, as one of his main missions was to stop new villains from arising during the Dino Attack. Magma, however, was unsuccessful until he received a threat from a clone of Eye (evidently created by the Hunters). The clone, speaking for this organization, gave Magma one day to convince the Dino Attack Team to surrender before their organization attacked. Their attack would use a new breed of Mutant Dino, a Mutant T-Pterosaur- a cross between a T-Rex and a Pterosaur. However, sending this threat proved to be a foolish thing to do, as Magma was able to trace the communication to a secret base. The Iron Hammer proceeded there, where it opened fire, shelling the tower. Magma and a team of other DA Agents attacked the tower in an attempt to find and rescue Eye. They succeeded, fighting and defeating a Hunter agent called Midgard. However, the Hunters were able to capture Magma, and brought him to their main base to meet with the Hunter leader- Fafnir. Fafnir intended to do the same thing he did to Eye- to clone Magma, and use his clone to help the army of Mutant T-Pterosaurs. However, Magma was able to escape, thanks to an attack by Agent Shark. Shark had ran into the Hunters shortly before joining DA, when the Hunters had first been created. Shark felt responsible for failing to stop them, and once they resurfaced during the Dino Attack, decided to go after them. Magma returned to DA HQ while Shark (and the warship Iron Hammer) hunted down the remaining Hunters and destroyed the Mutant T-Pterosaur nests to prevent them from ever becoming a threat again. Dealing with Dragon Once he returned to DA HQ, and after going on several more mundane missions, Magma was briefed about the ShadowTech organization. He was given a mission to attack a ShadowTech base that was located underwater. Magma piloted a submarine there, but was attacked by a fleet of submarines. While he fought off these attacks, his attempt to penetrate the base failed and he was taken captive by ShadowTech. A torturer working for ShadowTech attempted to interrogate him, but failed to gather any useful information. When Agent Cane arrived to check on the status of the interrogation, Magma was able to escape. He set off explosives and stole a submarine from the hangar to escape. The base was badly damaged, but not destroyed. Immediately after returning from that mission, Magma was assigned to investigate possible treachery from inside Dino Attack. While on a mission, he was attacked by several Robotic Mutant Dinos and their controller. After defeating them, he returned to DA HQ, where mercenaries disguised as Dino Attack Agents "arrested" him. They flew him to the North Pole, to meet rogue Dino Attack Agent Dragon, at Ogel's Arctic Command Base. Ogel had funded a plan by Dragon, who believed he was a far better leader than Specs, to take over the Dino Attack Team. Dragon first offered Magma a chance to join him, but when Magma refused, Dragon ordered him killed. Magma was able to escape, due to the incompetence of the Ice Drones assigned to kill him. He was able to kill Dragon in battle, but before he died, Dragon activated an army of robotic Mutant Dinos. After returning to Dino Attack HQ, Magma was assigned to a team to neutralize these robotic Mutants. He was successful. Destruction of the Iron Hammer Shortly after the defeat of Dragon, the Agents Defense Organization finally decided something had to be done about the Dino Attack Team. It was operating outside of its' remit by fighting off villains who weren't responsible for the Dino Attack, and several of its members (like Dragon and Kotua) had gone rogue. But the Agents didn't want to provoke Alpha Team, so they decided that their attack would have to be blamed on someone else. Agents commanders approached Magma's longtime rival, Colonel Covert (who was now head of Agents Intelligence) to find a way to deal with this situation. Covert's plan was simple. The Agents would take control of Kotua's airship, the Voltage, by downloading a virus into the robots who crewed it. Kotua himself would be tried for all of his crimes committed when he was evil. Then, the Voltage's awesome weaponry would be used to annihilate the Dino Attack Team. Should DA win, at least Kotua and the Voltage would be out of the Agents' way, and DA would still be weakened. Should the Voltage win, the Agents would then move to destroy the Voltage. A virus was uploaded to the Voltage that caused the ship's logs to show that it was attacked by LEGOLAND Military forces. In reality, the robots forced the ship to a secret Agents base and attempted to arrest Kotua. (Kotua was able to escape, however, thanks to the Saber, a smaller airship piloted by Databoard). The Agents then ordered the Voltage to attack DA HQ. What the Agents hadn't considered was that the Dino Attack Team had access to a second airship, the Iron Hammer. It was smaller than the Voltage, but still powerful. Magma was working with the ship on a completely different mission (hunting down rare breeds of Mutant Dinos) when a report came in tht DA HQ was under attack by the Voltage. Magma immediately ordered the Iron Hammer back to DA HQ and assumed command (using his authority as an Alpha Team Special Agent). The two airships engaged each other in combat. The Iron Hammer took heavy damage fighting off the Voltage, but thanks to the combined attacks of other Dino Attack Agents in their vehicles, the Voltage was destroyed. However, the Iron Hammer was also destroyed in the process. Fortunately, Magma and most of the crew were able to escape the ship. Back with Alpha Team After these events, Alpha Team decided that Magma was needed back in their service, and recalled him. His role in the Dino Attack Team as senior engineer was replaced by Reptile, a civilian scientist. Now assigned to Alpha Team's Island HQ, which was not abandoned due to Mutant Dino attacks, Magma was assigned to a handful of missions to take care of "side-villains" (villains who were not responsible for the Dino Attack but were using the chaos to cause trouble). He soon met with his replacement, Reptile, when Magma received a distress call from Reptile on Vikings Isle. Reptile, along with a number of other Dino Attack agents including Tail and Web, had discovered that the Skr-Ok Clan and evil scientist Dr. Wolf were creating Mutant Viking Monsters. Magma decided to deal with the matter himself, as he was close by (in the Arctic, on another mission), and arrived in his Blizzard Blaster. Magma demolished a Viking Fortress and took Wolf into custody, taking him to a secure prison facility. Weeks later, when the Dino Attack Team went on a mission in the Goo Caverns, the Agents decided to try and seize the Goo Caverns to gain control of the Green Goo there. Magma quickly realized that the Agents had bugged DA HQ to discover the properties of Green Goo. Further, he learned that the Agents were taking Dino Attack Team agents in the Goo Caverns prisoner and bringing to their base. Furious, he travelled to the Agents HQ and demanded their release. The Agents agreed to his demand, knowing that he would deliver on his unspoken threat. When the volcano in Quadrant 14 erupted and destroyed much of the Goo Caverns, Magma, on duty in Alpha Team's Island HQ, ordered a team dispatched to the area to investigate and rescue any survivors. His action was unnecessary, however, as all survivors had evacuated either in the Trouble Train or Trouble Sub. Antarctica Shortly after the Goo Caverns mission, Magma received an intelligence report that a breed of Mutant Dinos had adapted to the cold climate of Antarctica and were currently at loose there. He also discovered a secret DA operation, hidden even from Alpha Team, to neutralize them. Magma agreed with their reasons to keep it secret, and travelled to Antarctica. He ostensibly was inspecting the defenses but in reality was going to join their mission. Magma deleted the records from Alpha Team's network and changed the satellite scan patterns so they would not detect DA's operation. He easily convinced Tail and Shadow, both of whom he had worked with before, to trust him. Viper, the other commander of the Dino Attack mission, was less trusting but eventually accepted Magma. He travelled in a T-1 Typhoon with Tail and Greybeard. While searching around for the cold-blooded Mutant Dinos, Magma detected an odd signal- what apeared to be an old Alpha Team masking field. He determined its size and the power source, and then opened fire on the power source. The field faded, and an Agents base inside of a cold Mutant Dino nest was revealed. Magma, furious that the Agents were operating illegally in Antarctica, stormed out of his T-1 Typhoon to confront them- and it turned out that Magma's old enemy Covert was leading them. They too had come to neutralize the cold-blooded Mutant Dinos. It seemed that there would be a violent confrontation- Greybeard had to physically restrain Magma while Tail contacted Shadow and Viper- but the matter was settled when Ice Snakes attacked the Agent base, freezing the entire thing. Magma, Tail, Greybeard, and the Agents (whose number now included Captain Osprey) fled. They ended up planning to fight the Ice Snakes together, but their plans came to naught as the Ice Snakes captured them. The team (now including the Dino Attack agents and allies as well) woke up in the lair of the Ice Snake King, who offered an alliance against the Mutant Dinos. Magma recalled hearing about the Ice Snake King from Frozeen, and so counselled Shadow and Viper to accept the alliance. Together, the unlikely alliance of Alpha Team members, Dino Attack members, Agents, and Ice Snakes wiped out the Mutant Dinos over the next week or so. The Riots Again... to be continued... Personality and Abilities Magma's engineering and technology skills are exceptional, but when he doesn't solve a problem by tech, he tends to resort to brute force using his Blizzard Blaster or whatever other weapons are available to him. He is a good fighter, and good at secret missions, which is why he currently works for Alpha Team as a black ops agent. Magma has a strict sense of personal right and wrong, and has the power to act on it. He used to be horrible at working with others outside of a small team, but being a senior Special Agent means he has had to quickly learn command skills. These skills are improving gradually. Still, he has few friends, but those who he does call friends are people he has fought alongside, and would fight to the death for. He also believes that the end justifies the means, at least in most cases. There are some lines he refuses to step across. But in order to beat evil, there is very little he would refuse to do, even ally with a lesser evil. For instance, he has no qualms about working with Ogel during the Dino Attack, but he has already began to draw plans of how he might be able to capture Ogel quickly after Dr. Rex is defeated. Trivia *Magma was TakunuvaC01's former primary character in Dino Attack RPG. TakunuvaC01 also used Magma as his primary character in Alpha Team: Mission Deep Freeze RPG and his primary Alpha Team character in Alpha Team RPG: Ogel's Last Stand. *Magma's personality has been changed many times from when he was first created for Alpha Team RPG. *In the alternate ending December 21, 2010, Magma was the leader of the last survivors of LEGO Planet before it was destroyed by the Maelstrom. In this ending, he was battle-scarred and had a harsher and sterner personality. Category:Alpha Team Agents Category:Former Dino Attack Agents Category:TakunuvaC01 Category:Primary Characters Category:Featured Article Category:To Be Expanded